


Яблочный замысел

by Kumchibapchi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumchibapchi/pseuds/Kumchibapchi
Summary: Реджина Миллс — владелица единственного бара в городе. Её жизнь идёт относительно размеренно и счастливо до тех пор, пока совсем неподалёку от него не возникает заведение под названием «ROCKY'S», хозяином которого оказывается некий Дин Винчестер. Не желая терять клиентов, она решает уничтожить конкурента собственными силами, но скоро ситуация приобретает совсем не сказочный характер. К чему приведёт это противостояние? Быть может, проблема гораздо обширнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд?
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Dean Winchester





	Яблочный замысел

**Author's Note:**

> События работы происходят после смены Чака другим богом.  
> Генри учится в начальной школе, Робин на два года младше. 
> 
> Название бара Дина взято из серии, в которой, естественно, у него был бар. Идея возникла сразу же после того, как я увидела, что у Реджины он тоже есть. Не смогла устоять.
> 
> Изначально планировался небольшой драббл, но в процессе написания первой главы вырос до истории, подходящей для макси. Я хотела бы, чтобы Вы поделились со мной своими впечатлениями и помогли понять, стоит ли мне браться за его реализацию в таких объёмах.
> 
> Выделенные курсивом слова являются подсказками сюжета.
> 
> Моя первая работа по этим сериалам. Буду рада любому отклику!

Реджина открывает глаза так резко, что на мгновение теряется в пространстве и хмурит брови. С небольшой тумбы около кровати до неё доносится громкая мелодия будильника, которую она ни в коем случае не включила бы сама, прекрасно зная, насколько была чувствительна к шуму по утрам. Благодаря этой, безусловно, неприятной ситуации, женщина понимает, что только начавшийся день будет сильно отличаться от других. Миллс на мгновенье прикрывает глаза, понимая, что не должна позволить себе разозлиться из-за такой мелочи, ведь человек, принесший эту вещь в её спальню после того, как она погрузилась в долгожданный сон, просто выражает заботу о ней и Генри. Но это происходит в его собственном неповторимом стиле, который иногда вызывает массу вопросов. 

Реджина быстро отключает будильник и переворачивается на спину, хлопая себя по щекам, чтобы ускорить пробуждение, ощущаемое так, словно она проснулась от звука огромных колоколов, расположенных прямо в спальне. Кто способен просыпаться под этот бесчеловечный звук без головных болей? 

Женщина поднимается на ноги, когда начинает чувствовать, как мысли о работе в очередной раз заполняют её голову. Лицензии в порядке? Сколько времени займёт ремонт? Насколько происходящее повлияет на посетителей? Она заправляет постель, стараясь абстрагироваться от этого хотя бы до тех пор, пока не проводит сына в школу и не убедится, что мальчик останется за своей партой, готовый получать качественное образование. Реджина чувствует сожаление, что не может проводить с ребёнком все своё время, некоторую часть тратя на работу и управление. Но совсем скоро они справятся со всеми возникшими, словно по заказу, трудностями, и все вернётся на круги своя. 

К счастью, сейчас у неё есть человек, который может убедиться, что Генри в порядке, и сообщить об этом ей. Реджина окидывает комнату критическим взглядом и отправляется в душ, предварительно посмотрев на большие часы, расположенные на стене. 

До пробуждения сына оставалось порядка двадцати-тридцати минут — она успеет привести себя в порядок и собраться на работу, но завтрак придётся готовить при нем. Генри нравится наблюдать за тем, как готовит Эмма. Может, ему будет интересно посмотреть и на то, как готовит она? Кажется, последнее время он начал относиться к ней не так холодно и враждебно, как раньше. Реджина не ожидала, что этот переезд окажет на их отношения какое-то влияние, но старалась не допускать мысли о том, что главной причиной было далеко не это, а его биологическая мать. Миллс знает, что мальчик отправится в её спальню, когда не встретит на кухне другого человека, но не беспокоится об этом, ведь уверена, что Генри давно запомнил — воспитанные люди заходят в комнату только после стука. Реджина старалась дать сыну хорошее воспитание и ни сколько не сомневалась в нем. 

От мыслей о ребенке её отвлекает внезапный телефонный звонок. Разблокировав экран, женщина вздыхает, увидев на панели номер своей сестры. Что ей могло понадобиться в такую рань? Она сбрасывает непринятый звонок и заходит в ванную комнату. Как бы они не были близки с Зеленой, Реджина не могла тратить время на всякие глупости, прекрасно зная, как много должна была сделать сегодня. 

Однако, непонятно откуда взявшееся беспокойство поднимается в ней раньше, чем она успевает зайти в душевую кабину. Неужели Робин снова подхватила какую-то заразу от детей, с которыми ходит в детский сад? Реджина не раз говорила, что было необходимо перевести девочку в другое место. Дети всегда были её слабостью. 

Реджина отправляет сообщение быстрее, чем успевает обдумать данное действие: 

**Вы:**

«Что ты хотела?»

Миллс сверлит взглядом мессенджер около пяти минут, но так и не получает желаемого ответа. Вздохнув, она откладывает мобильный на полку и заходит в душевую кабину, сразу же включая горячую воду. Женщина беспокоится и хочет дождаться ответа, но понимает, что не может позволить себе подобного, ведь Эмма и без того сильно помогла ей. После того, как Реджина провела пол ночи в баре, решая _проблемы с проводкой_ , она вышла на работу раньше, несмотря на то, что, безусловно, уставала не меньше. 

Поначалу Реджина отнеслась к ней негативно, хотела избавиться от внезапно появившейся своенравной биологической матери Генри, но со временем что-то изменилось. Мальчик любил их обеих, и она просто не могла нанести сыну такую же травму, что получила сама в юности, когда мать уничтожила её любовь, оправдывая свои действия заботой о будущем дочери. Теперь они жили и работали в одном месте, занимаясь воспитанием мальчика вместе. Как бы Миллс не хотела это отрицать, она понимала, что если бы не Эмма, она бы не могла сделать все, что требовалось вчера. Но Реджина все равно недовольно поджимает губы, вспоминая своего постояльца, что зовёт её замуж при каждом удобном (и не очень) случае. Он неплохо разбирается в электрике, но совсем не умеет вести себя с женщинами. 

После вечера в его компании у неё долгое время болела голова, в очередной раз заставив пожалеть, что она открыта здесь именно бар, а не тихую библиотеку где-нибудь на окраине города, в которую будут ходить только школьники, да и то ради заданных проектов. Но именно здесь оказался хороший спрос на выбранное ею направление, словно в этом городе на самом деле не было других баров. Иногда Реджина очень уставала, не хотела покупать биты и много алкоголя, но всегда оставалась слишком пунктуальной и ответственной, чтобы проспать работу. 

Когда она переезжала в этот город, то представляла свою жизнь совершенно противоположной и не могла винить в этом кого-то другого. Гриндвел казался уютным и тихим городом, словно сошедшим с открытки. Но маленькие ухоженные домики внушали доверия ровно столько же, сколько и их жильцы. Реджине понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы начать видеть в этом что-то хорошее и привыкнуть. Во многом это была заслуга Генри, комфорт которого всегда стоял для неё на первом месте, а единственный бар, принадлежавший ей, лишь подкрепил её убеждения.

Реджина выходит из душа спустя несколько минут и сразу же проверяет мобильный. 

**З** **елена:**

«Кое-что произошло. Готовься удивиться, когда придёшь в бар.» 

Она хмурит брови, откладывая сотовый в сторону и направляясь к шкафу. Почему нельзя говорить конкретно? У них действительно было совершенно разное воспитание. Теперь ей приходилось периодически сталкиваться с загадками сестры, желая только о том, чтобы Робин выросла больше похожей на своего отца. 

Реджина приводит себя в порядок, по старой привычке надевая одежду в деловом стиле и заканчивая образ красной помадой. Сколько бы лет не прошло, она не могла искоренить из себя воспитание собственной матери, постоянно твердившей о том, что уважающий себя человек всегда должен выглядеть величественно, не позволяя завистникам увидеть свои слабости. В зеркале на неё всегда смотрела уверенная в себе перспективная женщина. 

К счастью, здесь у Реджины не было никаких врагов или конкурентов, которых она с самого детства приравнивала к первым. Но, несмотря на это, она была готова избавиться от них в любой момент, как от вредных червей, портящих ее алые яблоки в саду. Ранее Миллс не задумывалась о том, что на её пути может возникнуть какая-то преграда, но сообщение сестры пробудило в ней опасение. 

Эмма Свон знала о её силе как никто другой и сейчас помогала ей, уже два часа находясь за барной стойкой. Бывшее место работы Эммы как раз позволяло ей располагать необходимым опытом для подобного места — она прекрасно следила за порядком и могла вывести неугодного посетителя из бара, не используя для убедительности биту. Там Реджина чувствовала себя в своей тарелке и даже не удивлялась этому, признавая, что у её напарницы была личная магия, с помощью которой она могла долго выслушивать чужие проблемы, параллельно ставя людей на место. Реджина часто была слишком категорично настроена и не признавала никаких причин вести себя подобно некоторым постояльцам, что практически жили в её баре, отказываясь выходить даже после закрытия. Бита находилась для каждого человека, начинавшего пьяные драки на её территории, а хорошие отношения с заместителем шерифа позволяли быстро умять любые конфликты. Реджина использовала свои связи на полную катушку, не собираясь мириться с тем, что каким-то образом влияло на комфорт её семьи. 

Выходя из комнаты, женщина спокойно направляется к спальне сына, слыша только привычный стук своих каблуков по паркету. Благодаря присутствию ребенка, ни один из ее домов не казался пустым и одиноким. В них всегда присутствовал сперва младенческий плач, из-за которого она не спала ночами, беспокоясь, что станет плохой матерью. Затем Генри научился смеяться и ходить. С ним она больше не слышала тихий стук часов, звучавший в доме громче, чем полагается. 

Реджина стучит по двери костяшками пальцев и ждет несколько мгновений перед тем, как открыть ее. Комната оказывается освящённой солнечным светом, попавшим через открытые окна. Неужели вчера вечером Мисс Свон забыла их закрыть? Скорее всего, Генри попросил её об этом. Она заходит в комнату, с нежностью проговаривая: 

— Дорогой, просыпайся. Ты не должен опаздывать в школу, помнишь? 

Генри оборачивается на знакомый голос быстрее, чем Реджина успевает поддаться панике, понимая, что не видит мальчика в его постели. Он стоит около зеркала в школьной форме, пытаясь правильно завязать чёрный галстук. Заметив маму, с теплом в глазах наблюдающую за его неумелыми попытками сделать все самостоятельно, Генри неловко опускает руки вниз. 

— Я хотел сделать это сам, — объясняет он спустя несколько мгновений. 

Реджина понимающе кивает, позволяя уголкам своих губ приподняться в еле заметной улыбке. Кажется, только недавно она качала его на своих руках, а сегодня он учится завязывать галстук, как настоящий мужчина. Она подходит к сыну и показывает, как сделать это правильно. Всё время они молча смотрят друг на друга в полной, но приятной тишине. Как же долго она мечтала, чтобы Генри перестал ассоциировать её со злодейкой из детских сказок. 

Она несколько секунд смотрит на их отражения в зеркале, ради поддержки положив руки на плечи сына. Затем проговаривает тем самым тоном, на который способны только мамы, чувствующие ностальгию: 

— Все ещё впереди. Ты собрался в школу сам, и я горжусь тобой. 

Генри улыбается, выражая благодарность. Реджина считает, что теперь они могут идти готовить завтрак, как раз укладываясь в нужное время, но он по какой-то причине резко останавливается, задумываясь. Увидев, как брови сына нахмуриваются, сводясь к переносице, а на детском лице проступает какое-то болезненное выражение, она в самом деле пугается. Но спустя несколько мгновений родное лицо озаряется пониманием чего-то важного и неотъемлемого в жизни мальчика. Генри шустро подбегает к своей убранной постели, поднимает матрас и вытаскивает оттуда большую старую книгу сказок. 

Он пролистывает широкие блестящие страницы, убеждается, что всё осталось по-старому, и опускает её в свой рюкзак. Реджина прикрывает глаза, считая до пяти, пока Генри воодушевлённо проходит мимо, держа спину прямо, а подбородок вверх.

Она заходит на кухню и сразу же направляется к холодильнику, заученными движениями доставая все необходимые продукты, пока Генри опускается на стул, предварительно повесив рюкзак на спинку. Когда она разбивает первое яйцо в небольшую миску, планируя сделать завтрак как можно быстрее, мальчику надоедает сидеть в тишине. Генри всегда старается следить за своей осанкой самостоятельно, не ставить локти на стол (хоть так делают почти все его одноклассники) и не задумываться о сказках на долгое время, пока находится с ней в одной комнате, но сегодня у него было на редкость прекрасное настроение, которое, казалось, ничто не могло испортить. 

Даже _заклятье_ , наложенное Злой Королевой. 

— Кто сегодня заберет меня из школы: ты или мама? — в своей манере интересуется Генри, игнорируя то, как сильно изменяется выражение лица его второй мамы. Или просто не замечая. Он её любит, но она вторая, как ни крути. 

Реджина начинает помешивать продукты в миске ещё усерднее, словно старается взбить пенку. Справившись с эмоциями за рекордное время, она улыбается, проговаривая:

— Как получится, малыш. Мы постараемся закрыться раньше сегодня, хорошо? 

Генри понимающе кивает, наблюдая за ловкими действиями женщины. Готовить у неё однозначно выходило лучше, чем быть доброй, но с недавнего времени мальчик понимал, что любой человек мог заслужить второй шанс. Возможно, и она могла измениться при подходящих обстоятельствах? Для него ничего из этого не имело значения — Генри верил в ту, что воспитывала и любила его все это время, и был готов ждать хоть целую вечность той минуты, когда главная злодейка сказок поймёт свои ошибки и станет счастливой. 

Быть может, Злая Королева была не единственной преградой героев? Он не знал, но отчаянно хотел в это верить, наблюдая за тем, как она заботливо перекладывает завтрак на тарелку и вытаскивает из холодильника коробку его любимого сока. 

Гриндвел однозначно влиял на них положительно. Другим детям нравилась его книга, и сегодня он не собирался тратить время зря. Наблюдая за мамой, Генри понимает, что у неё тоже будет непростой день. Предчувствие каких-то перемен пробудило его сегодня, и Генри сгорал от нетерпения провести ужин в обществе обеих мам за беседой о прошедшем дне. Они обе задавали ему практически идентичные вопросы каждый день, что со временем начало его утомлять, поэтому мальчик предложил им ужинать вместе. Он не назвал истинной причины своего желания, но видел, что обе мамы были не против. Генри знал, что дорог им обеим, но беспокоился, что их отношения могли вернуться на прежний уровень. 

Пока сын завтракает, Реджина собирает его ланч бокс. Она знает, что он специально оставляет его каждый день, делая вид, что просто забыл, но не может ничего с собой поделать — хочется позаботиться о Генри и быть уверенной, что он не будет ходить голодным. Миллс знает, что в итоге мальчик ходит в ближайшее кафе есть всякую гадость, подобно Эмме. 

Реджина чувствует отвращение от одних только воспоминаний о её попкорне, смешанным с конфетами. К сожалению, ему передались вкусы матери. 

Возможно, женщина слегка не укладывается в запланированное время, но не решает делать что-то ещё для себя. Реджина планирует купить себе кофе по пути на работу и берет одно яблоко, что собрала вчера. Она показывает второе Генри, молча спрашивая, положить ли его в ланч-бокс, но мальчик ожидаемо усердно качает головой, отказываясь от сладкого угощения. Закрывая холодильник, она забирает пустую тарелку и опускает её в раковину. За это время Генри успевает шустро выбежать из кухни, направляясь по коридору на выход. 

Реджина выключает в комнате свет и идёт за сыном, вытаскивая из сумки связку ключей. 

Когда она выходит на улицу, Генри ждёт её около машины, переступая с ноги на ногу, чтобы скоротать время. Стоит дверце открыться, как он запрыгивает на заднее сидение, кидая рюкзак перед собой и застегивая ремень. Реджина наблюдает через зеркало за тем, как сын прижимает к себе школьную сумку, и понимает, что на самом деле для него важна только одна книга. Она мягко заводит машину, выезжая за пределы своего участка. 

Пока они едут в школу, мальчик не произносит и слова, думая о чем-то своём. Погода кажется хорошей, а люди неторопливо идут по тротуару: кто-то из них торопится на работу, другие в школу; некоторые соседи уже возвращаются из магазинов с полными пакетами продуктов, а Мистер Энди в очередной раз проходит практически по дороге вместе со своими кошками, которых он водит на собачьих поводках. Реджина давно перестала искать в его действиях логику. Но Генри, естественно, этот мужчина казался интересным. Именно поэтому он следит за ним взглядом до тех пор, пока машина не поворачивается на повороте и не останавливается на парковке около школы. Генри сразу же открывает дверцу, накидывая рюкзак на свои плечи. 

— Хорошего дня, дорогой! — проговаривает Реджина, когда он захлопывает дверцу обратно, шустро поднимаясь по лестнице. Генри машет ей рукой, заходя в здание. 

Женщина несколько мгновений смотрит на дверь школы, а затем заводит машину, отгоняя её на другую парковку, что находится как раз неподалёку от бара. Она покупает кофе в ближайшем кафе и направляется на работу, не предчувствуя ничего плохого. Утреннее состояние покидает её так быстро и незаметно, что она совсем забывает об этом. Сообщение от Зелены переходит на второй план, а день уже не кажется раздражающим. Она надеется прийти в бар и не узнать, что вчерашняя работа не принесла никаких долговременных результатов. 

Реджина открывает купленное кофе, делая небольшой глоток. Горячая горькая жидкость позволяет разуму проясниться и наполняет женщину силой. Ей кажется, что именно так должен выглядеть её _Рай_ , если не подвергать сомнению его существование. Это было определённо лучший кофе в городе. Но не проходит и нескольких мгновений, как день бесповоротно оказывается испорчен. 

Мистер Энди возникает перед Реджиной словно из воздуха, торопясь за своей сбежавшей кошкой, и врезается в нее. Напиток обжигает кожу через испорченную белую блузку, попадает на юбку, а возникшая боль заставляет разжать пальцы. Стаканчик ударяется об асфальт с хрустящим звуком. Если на её теле останутся ожоги, она уничтожит его. 

Миллс мгновенно берет себя в руки и устремляет на мужчину взгляд, полный негодования и злости. Она не успевает и рта открыть, собираясь высказать соседу все, что мгновенно появляется в голове, как он резко срывается с места, словно и вовсе не видел то, что сделал. 

— Вы должны мне химчистку! — раздраженно кричит она в чужую спину, — слышите?! 

Небольшая белая кошка пробегает на другую сторону улицы прямо по глубокой луже, заставляя Энди громко кричать, с каждой секундой ускоряясь. Реджина не задумывается над тем, куда он дел остальных семерых кошек, но надеется, что мужчина будет бегать за ней вечность. Она поднимает смятый стаканчик, подходит к мусорному контейнеру и бросает его вниз, невольно представляя на его месте неугодного соседа. Как можно быть настолько беспечным человеком? 

Реджина окидывает себя критичным взглядом, в отвращении морща нос, и отправляется дальше. К счастью, до бара остается идти сравнительно недалеко, но настроения это совсем не улучшает. 

Сегодня она впала в немилость удачи? 

Когда женщина в раздражении открывает дверь, переступая порог заведения, выражение лица Эммы сменяется с облегчения и радости на недопонимание с такой скоростью, которой позавидовал бы любой мечтательный ребёнок. Реджина направляется в соседнюю комнату, в суматохе бара видя, только как Свон что-то быстро отвечает стоящему рядом клиенту, переворачивает табличку на «перерыв» (сколько раз она говорила выкинуть это недоразумение?) и выходит из-за стойки.

Эмма заходит практически следом за ней и закрывает дверь. Несколько мгновений она стоит, молча наблюдая за чужими действиями, а затем собирается задать какой-то вполне ожидаемый вопрос. Реджина захлопывает дверцу шкафа и раздраженно взмахивает руками: 

— Нет, Свон, я просто решила обновить свой гардероб! Прекрати так смотреть! Этот чертов Энди! Я унич… 

— Полегче, Реджина, — она примирительно поднимает руки, — я просто хотела сказать, что недавно принесла сюда свою одежду. Можешь надеть, если хочешь, конечно. 

Она кивает, вздыхая. Позже надо будет не забыть отплатить за это добром. Эмма сразу же выходит в зал, но из-за тяжёлой двери до Реджины не доходят слова, адресованные очередному пьянчуге. Быть может, им стоит поставить лимит на выпитый алкоголь или повысить на него цену? Иногда все же хорошо знать, что тот или иной человек живёт совершенно один и не станет причинять своей семье неудобства после того, как окажется за порогом их бара. Благодаря любителям выпить, их касса наполняется каждый день, но у работников не всегда хватает нервов для того, чтобы не пользоваться полицией. Благо, что Чарли приезжает довольно быстро. 

Реджина переодевается, говоря себе, что не может критиковать чужие вкусы, находясь в подобном неудобном положении. Одежда была не в её стиле, но оказалась довольно свободной и удобной. Теперь она была готова начать свой рабочий день и ставить на место людей, что позволяли себе слишком многое, будучи на её территории. 

Когда Реджина выходит в зал, уверенным шагом направляясь к барной стойке, ей сразу начинает казаться, словно вокруг что-то изменилось. Она встаёт на место вышедшей на перерыв Эммы и окидывает посетителей внимательным взглядом, параллельно здороваясь с официантом. Забирает у него стакан, что тот тер так сильно и нервно, словно пытался уничтожить, а на вопросительный взгляд начальства лишь неловко пожал плечами, будто боясь разозлить. 

Реджина возвращает взгляд к столикам перед собой и спустя секунду резко ставит посуду на стойку с такой силой, что слышит звон. В этот же момент до неё доносится тихий щелчок со стороны входа. Она видит, как _Мистер Джексон_ переступает порог, растягивая губы в той самой довольной улыбке, с которой просидел вчера весь вечер, но ей кажется, что щелчок происходит в её голове. Следом заходят ещё несколько человек. 

Половина бара действительно была пустой? 

Она прослеживает взглядом за Эммой, которая возвращается за заказами, прячет свой мобильный в карман джинс и указывает на пустые столики. Свон молча пожимает плечами, беззвучно говоря, что сама не понимает, что сегодня происходит. Один из клиентов звонко просит принести ему заказ и мерзко подмигивает ей. Эмма бросает взгляд в сторону барной стойки и направляется к клиенту. 

Реджина думает меньше минуты перед тем, как решительно выходит из-за стойки, держа в руке один бокал пива, и идет прямиком к своему постояльцу. Свон была права — там осталось несколько не сломанных бейсбольных бит. Реджина чувствует на себе вопросительный и испуганный взгляд своей подруги, однако ничего не объясняет, ведь, хоть _Мистер Джексон_ и не умеет разговаривать с женщинами, но он отменно следит за происходящим в городе. 

Мужчина сразу же отвлекается от чтения толстой книги с какими-то _непонятными иероглифами_ на обложке и приветливо улыбается ей. Книга моментально оказывается закрытой на столе рядом. Но буквально на мгновение Миллс готова поклясться чем угодно, что её страницы были _пусты_. 

— Добрый день, Мистер Джексон! — Реджина учтиво улыбается и опускает бокал на стол, — я хотела бы поблагодарить Вас за вчерашнюю работу. Если бы не Вы, мы сидели бы сейчас в темноте. 

— Не стоило, но я не буду отказываться от Вашего угощения, — взглядом предлагая женщине составить себе компанию, проговаривает он. Дождавшись, когда Реджина сядет за столик, _Джексон_ наклоняется немного ближе и шепчет: — хотел сообщить о Ваших конкурентах. Недалеко отсюда открылся новый бар. Смею предположить, что людям просто интересно на него посмотреть. 

Реджина в удивлении выгибает одну бровь, чувствуя также некоторую растерянность. Конкуренты? Новый бар? Он не мог оказаться здесь. Миллс быстро берёт свои эмоции под контроль, не позволяя им захватить свой разум. 

— И как он? — улыбнувшись, учтиво спрашивает она, в несвойственной одежде не теряя своей элегантности.

— Начальство — ужасное, — тихо шепчет _Джексон_ , делая глоток пива, — а вот Ваши напитки — как всегда истинное наслаждение. Сам _Бог_ , будь он неладен, не отказался бы от такого угощения. 

Реджина берет услышанное на заметку, на автомате фильтруя комплименты. Значит, в таком баре посетители долго не задержатся и в любом случае вернутся туда, где их ставят на место так образованно и скрыто, что они понимают это только через неделю. 

Обернувшись на Эмму, она невольно ставит под сомнение слова о скрытности. 

Миллс извиняется перед собеседником, желает ему приятного времяпровождения и поднимается из-за стола, уверенным шагом направляясь к подруге. Улыбка исчезает с лица сразу же, как только _Джексон_ остаётся позади, снова утыкаясь носом в свою книгу. Эмма сразу же опускает железный поднос, грубо выдергивая рукав своей рубашки из захвата клиента. 

— Или мы вызываем Чарли, и она увозит его в участок, или я ломаю ему нос! — шипит она быстрее, чем Реджина успевает увести её подальше. 

Миллс бросает на мужчину нечитаемый взгляд, а он делает вид, что ничего не произошло, продолжая пить свой напиток. Когда в бар заходит новый _посетитель_ , он ощутимо сжимается и словно старается слиться со стеной, у которой сидит. Бросив на вошедшего мимолетный взгляд, они обе понимают своего постояльца. 

— Можешь плюнуть в его стакан, — тихо проговаривает Реджина, осторожно подталкивая Эмму за барную стойку. — Дорогая, постой за меня немного, мне нужно кое с кем поговорить. 

Свон кивает, замечая того самого клиента: он осматривается в баре, будто не зная, что ему делать, а затем направляется к ней, опускаясь на высокий стул. Реджина отходит немного в сторону, набирая заученный номер, пока Эмма завязывает с незнакомцем разговор, начиная советовать популярные напитки и спрашивая о том, нравится ли ему этот город. Мужчина оказывается не таким пугающим, каким кажется. Казалось, они сами только недавно открылись, но за какие-то два года успели узнать его так хорошо, что с первой попытки узнавали приезжих. Миллс слышит, как он со смешком говорит, что их бар кажется ему уютнее, а начальство нового действительно не вписывается в его представления о качественном использовании труда.

Остального разговора Реджина не слышит, заходя в комнату для персонала и прижимая трубку к своему уху. Гудки слышатся так не позволительно долго, что она собирается с раздражением кинуть мобильный об стену. Но спустя секунду из динамика доносится знакомый мужской голос. 

— Голд, какого черта? — выплевывает она, начиная ходить из стороны в сторону, — Ты обещал, что мой бар будет единственным! Я уничтожу его сама, если ты ничего не сделаешь. 

— Это одно из _условий_ нашей с _ним_ сделки, — игнорируя чужую злость, спокойно проговаривает мужчина. 

Она не успевает возразить, как слышит голос мэра, очевидно, обращенный к его младшему сыну. Реджина сбрасывает, тяжело вздыхая: какой-то человек заключил договор, условия которого не мог до конца понять. С Голдом всегда было так. А вот условия этой сделки постоянно менялись и держали людей в своих железных объятиях больше, чем следовало. 

Даже Белль редко когда могла повлиять на своего супруга, будучи единственной, кого он не приравнивал к раздражающим улиткам, которых было необходимо раздавить тяжёлой туфлей. 

Реджина отправляется в зал, слыша музыку, которую они включают только после пяти часов вечера. Она сразу же подходит к барной стойке, хватает прозрачный стакан и начинает нервно натирать его салфеткой. Эмма пробегает мимо неё с двумя подносами в руках и проговаривает, что попросила Зелену забрать Генри из школы. Он поиграет с Робин до закрытия, а после они смогут забрать его домой. Реджина вспоминает, что уже отправляла сестре подобное смс до того, как решила прояснить это недоразумение с мэром их города. 

Как он посмел нарушить своё обещание? Кажется, она довольно ясно выразилась несколько лет назад. Была бы у неё сила, способная справиться с таким влиятельным человеком, как Мистер Голд, он бы непременно ответил за это. 

Однако, это вовсе не значило, что она не могла уничтожить собственного конкурента, который и без неё загнал себя в _яму_ , даже не подозревая об этом. 

Естественно, сегодня у них было не так много клиентов, как обычно. Реджина испытывает от этого неоднозначные чувства: им не приходилось разрываться на несколько частей ради того, чтобы успеть обслужить каждого человека, при этом запоминая их заказы. Но также это ощущалось так, словно кто-то нагло обманывал её, считая себя победителем еще не начавшейся битвы. Победитель может быть только один, и скоро жители Гриндвела поймут, что им не мог стать никто, кроме неё. 

Реджина выходит из-за стойки, ловко забирая поднос у проходящей мимо Эммы, и подмигивая ей. 

Обслуживая посетителей, они хорошо проводят время и замечают несколько новых лиц. 

Поначалу незнакомцы настораживают своей угрюмостью и несвойственной подобным людям болтливостью, но со временем женщины перестают с подозрением переглядываться между собой. Периодически приезжие делятся историями своих жизней и путешествий, рассказывая различные легенды, которые бы однозначно пришлись Генри по вкусу, если бы не были такими кровожадными и жуткими для его возраста. Эмма, до этого занимающаяся поимкой беглых преступников, вспоминает несколько аналогичных дел, о которых мельком слышала от своих коллег. Её удивляет, что подобная информация вышла за пределы полицейских участков и в свободной форме передавалась людьми между собой. Казалось, никто, кроме приближенных, не должен был знать об этом. Помимо всего прочего, незнакомцы дополняли её новыми «фактами», рассказывая их так, словно видели все собственными глазами. 

Но, когда Реджина, словно по заказу, интересуется, как им удалось выйти из всего этого невредимыми, они со смехом утверждают, что услышали об этом от каких-то дальних знакомых. Эмма замечает, что женщина специально задаёт им подобные вопросы, искусно притворяясь дурочкой. У Свон разрушается от этого мир, ведь она не знала, что та может это сделать, но так она понимает, что посетители не врут. 

Эмма всегда распознает ложь моментально. А Реджина наконец отпускает пульт, понимая, что необходимости вызывать полицию нет. 

Когда большинство посетителей покидают бар, прекрасно зная, во сколько он закрывается, редко когда работая целую ночь, они стоят за барной стойкой вместе, протирая салфетками вымытую посуду. В это время не только атмосфера в заведении становится наиболее умиротворенной, но и музыка начинает играть тише. За столиками остаются только тихие посетители, спокойно беседующие между собой. В такие моменты Реджине всегда кажется, что она все же открыла свою небольшую библиотеку на окраине города. Им практически не приходится контактировать с залом: люди время от времени заказывают себе какие-то лёгкие напитки или сладости, чаще всего приходя за ними самостоятельно. До закрытия остаётся немного времени, и они впервые проводят его, не бегая по заведению с тяжелыми подносами в обеих руках. 

Однако, спустя секунду эта дымка спадает, напоминая — посетители не сами решили сегодня остаться дома. Такими темпами закрыться может именно этот бар, а не тот, что находится неподалёку. 

Миллс устало прикрывает глаза, отдаваясь музыке. У Генри однозначно был хороший вкус, позволяющий ему создавать неповторимые миксы различных жанров.

Once I rose above the noise and confusion

Однажды я поднялся над шумом и смятением

Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion

Для того лишь, чтобы заметить проблеск истины за иллюзией

I was soaring ever higher

Я воспарил даже выше

But I flew too high

Но я взлетел слишком высоко

Эмма устало улыбается, когда Реджина наконец замечает на себе её взгляд, и проговаривает: 

— Если ты хочешь познакомиться с владельцем «того самого бара», — она делает недолгую паузу, в своей манере показывая кавычки в воздухе, — то я не стану тебя останавливать. 

— Спасибо, дорогая, — женщина позволяет себе с благодарностью улыбнуться. — Будет лучше, если они узнают обо всем до того, как наслушаются страшных сказок о… Королеве. Обойдемся без слова на «з»? 

В глазах Эммы появляется задорный огонёк. Реджина ставит посуду на место и хватает свою куртку, но не успевает выйти до того, как подруга наконец с доброй усмешкой произносит:

— Вперёд завоевывать чужие замки, Ваше Величество! 

Реджина усмехается, замечая в отражении зеркала, как на стул у барной стойки опускается тот же самый мужчина с непослушными удлиненными волосами, что просидел в их баре практически весь день и периодически беседовал с Эммой. Она прекрасно умеет ловить людей на лжи, но ещё лучше у неё получается готовить различные напитки, словно работа бармена была её стихией.

Though my eyes could see

Хоть мои глаза и могли видеть,

I still was a blind man

Я был по-прежнему слепцом

Though my mind could think

Хоть мой разум и мог думать,

I still was a mad man

Я был по-прежнему безумцем

I can hear the voices when I'm dreaming

Я могу слышать голоса во сне

I can hear them say

Я могу слышать их слова.

Закрывая дверь, Реджина думает о том, что она словно отрезает себя от _целого мира_ , попадая в бурю на разрушенном корабле. Она невольно ведёт плечами, чувствуя прохладный вечер, напавший со всех сторон, и уверенным шагом направляется вперёд. 

С каждой секундой женщина отчётливее замечает, что с наступлением вечера улицы их небольшого города пустели все быстрее, словно жители предчувствовали что-то зловещее, надвигающееся на них. Она невольно вспоминает своего сына, который бы непременно сказал что-то вроде: « _обитатели Зачарованного Леса чувствовали себя также перед тем, как Злая Королева наложила на них заклятие!_ » и улыбается, несмотря на то, что знает — под этим героем он подразумевает именно её. 

Реджина проходит под тонкими фонарями, освещаемыми улицу, как раз тогда, когда они начинают _мигать_ , а через мгновение и вовсе гаснут. Но она не заостряет на этом внимания и даже не успевает почувствовать раздражение — перед ней возникает небольшое здание с вывеской, содержащей на себе название, подходящее только бару её конкурентов.

**ROCKY'S BAR**

Она без сомнений открывает тяжелую дверь и переступает порог, сразу же попадая в шумную атмосферу. Бар изнутри кажется значительно больше, чем снаружи, а вокруг играет громкий рок. Реджина оглядывается вокруг, понимая, что посетители разделились на два лагеря — второй бар также оказался наполнен лишь наполовину. 

За барной стойкой находится всего лишь один человек, который успевает и разговаривать с клиентами, и обслуживать их. Поэтому она занимает свободный столик в конце зала, наблюдая за чужими действиями и ожидая, когда сможет подойти для разговора. 

Мужчина периодически беседует с клиентами, словно настоящий психолог, и быстро решает любые возникшие конфликты, при необходимости перекрикивая музыку. Большое количество людей рядом не позволяют ему выходить из-за барной стойки, и Реджина невольно задумывается о том, что понимает его. Себе дороже оставлять это место без присмотра в первый день работы, пока ещё не знаешь своих клиентов как облупленных, а они не знают тебя. Она была уверенна в том, что конкуренту предстояло получить определённую репутацию в данной сфере, чтобы заслужить уважение от них, но быстро поняла, что это происходило в данный момент. 

Благо, Миллс не могла допустить процветания второго бара хотя бы из-за собственных принципов. Голд нарушил своё обещание. 

Со временем в зал выходит ещё один человек, выглядевший значительно младше первого. Он не сразу замечает скрытого за клиентами мужчину и растерянно оглядывается вокруг, словно потеряшка. Но спустя несколько мгновений ему все же удаётся разглядеть своего знакомого. Парень проходит к барной стойке, аккуратно обходит посетителей и, улыбнувшись, опускает небольшой пакет перед ним. 

— Я все же нашёл яблоки, которые ты просил! — восклицает он, привлекая к себе внимание бармена, — теперь я пойду протирать стаканы, как делают люди в тех фильмах! У нас ведь есть такие стаканы, Дин? 

Реджина сразу понимает, что все это время ждала того человека. Дин отодвигает стаканы в сторону и раскрывает пакет — он отправил за ними Каса, но не заостряет на этом внимания, просто радуясь наконец получить желаемое. Напиток, для приготовления которого нужен был данный ингредиент, приглянулся большому количеству посетителей. Джек терпеливо ждёт, когда получит ещё какое-нибудь задание, но спустя несколько мгновений его лицо принимает взволнованное выражение — Дин поднимает на него озадаченный взгляд и вздыхает. 

Затем тихо проговаривает, через барную стойку наклонившись к другу: 

— Джек, это не совсем яблоки. Это груши, — заметив, что тот собирается возразить, мужчина протягивает ему большой стакан, проговаривая: — но они тоже кончались. Я попросил Сэма купить их. Но его, как видишь, здесь нет. 

Он хлопает по чужому плечу и быстро смешивает напитки, передавая их клиентам и бормоча что-то про длинные ноги, от которых нет никакой пользы, пока Джек берет салфетку и свой бэйдж. Он смотрит на вещь чуть дольше необходимого и осторожно присоединяет её на рубашку. 

Кажется, проходит целая вечность, наполненная странными шутками и разговорами о машинах, когда большее количество клиентов занимают черные столики, оставляя место рядом со стойкой пустым. Реджина сразу же поднимается на ноги и направляется туда, не собираясь покидать это шумное заведение, пока не достигнет поставленной цели. Она опускается на стул и мягко стучит по стойке, привлекая к себе внимание. Дин без промедления передаёт меню и улыбается. 

— Для хорошего настроения советую Вам «Пина Колада», — проговаривает он, — Неудачное свидание? 

— Меня зовут Рони, а Вы — Дин, — Реджина откладывает книжку в сторону, давая понять, что пришла сюда не ради напитков, — только от Вас зависит, каким будет это свидание. 

Мужчина даже не показывает удивления, а лишь вскидывает одну бровь, ухмыляясь: 

— Я могу рассчитывать на второе свидание? 

Как он смеет так разговаривать?

Раздражение закипает в Реджине с новой силой, а руки непроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки: какое-то неизвестное чувство поднимается в ней сплошной волной, концентрируясь в _центре ладони_. Хорошим эти переговоры точно не закончатся. 

Накопившаяся за день усталость исчезает так внезапно и быстро, что она не сразу понимает, как резко вскакивает, ударяя руками по барной стойке: 

— Я не знаю, какую Вы заключили сделку с Мистером Голдом, но требую, чтобы завтра же Вас здесь не было! — затем спокойнее проговаривает: — назначайте любую цену. 

— Нам придётся учиться уживаться вместе, — отрезает он, прекрасно понимая причины чужой злости. 

Мэр предупреждал, что с этим баром могут возникнуть проблемы. 

Миллс ожидаемо не задерживается здесь надолго: получив отказ, она понимает, что ступила на тропу войны и не собирается проигрывать. Этот день с самого начала был обречен на провал, поэтому женщина даже не удивляется, когда сталкивается у выхода с человеком, что весь день говорил с Эммой, назвав Дина плохим начальником. Кажется, он пытался узнать о _странных_ посетителях или _проблемах с проводкой_. 

Сэм аккуратно поддерживает её за руку и долго извиняется за свою неосторожность, не замечая брата, который окидывает его недовольным взглядом. 

Сэм читает в нём упрек — они должны были работать вместе, а просьба осмотреть город на предмет сверхъестественных существ вовсе не подразумевала в себе необходимость не появляться в баре весь день. Дин, столкнувшийся сегодня утром с группой вампиров, провожает женщину обеспокоенным взглядом, не упуская тот момент, когда брат незаметно кивает — они действительно сидят «У Рони» весь день, предчувствуя что-то плохое. 

Возможно, ему все же стоит рассчитывать на второе свидание даже под угрозой словить пулю в лоб от самой Злой Королевы?


End file.
